Thick Skin
I didn't understand how the Nevi could have come spilling out of the rift plane and into Endestria after fighting them off once and bringing back the missing piece of the city. The Nevi weren't supposed to come with me. Dusty was acting kind of funny; but was it our fault? I didn't know why the Nevi were there, but I had to fight them off to protect Endestria! Thick Skin is the eleventh episode of Gravity Rush. Story The missing part of Endestria with the Stormshield Tower is restored after Kat fought the plant-like Nevi from the rift plane, The Mirage, in the previous episode, "Curiosity Killed the Cat". Unfortunately, the returning section of Endestria also brought with it the same Nevi that Kat thought she already destroyed as well as even more Nevi in the skies! Now, Kat must fight it once more, with Dusty now fully recovered and ready for battle. While fighting the Nevi, the Jellyfish Special Forces led by Yuri and Yunica have come to assist Kat in fighting the giant Nevi. Yuri instructs Kat to take out the giant Nevi at the top of the Stormshield Tower while the army will assist in fighting the Nevi in the lower altitudes. The team defeat all of the Nevi and Kat performs the finisher move to destroy the giant Nevi. After the fight, Yuri invites Kat to join the special forces as her abilities can help strengthen the force. Kat was initially flattered to see someone praising her powers, but when she was told that she was going to be a subordinate in the force as she will follow orders, she politely refuses. She says that she and Dusty already work fine as their own team and that she doesn't need to join them. Kat leaves the military airship believing that the great life that she built on her own from scratch is starting to fall apart. With the restoration of Endestria, the train connecting it to Pleajeune is also back in service. Walkthrough This episode begins immediately after the previous one, "Curiosity Killed the Cat". This is a short episode as it only has one segment and that is fighting the giant plant-like Nevi all over again. This fight is exactly the same as the one from the previous episode (6 plants and a core plant). However, because Dusty has recovered and Kat's abilities are fully restored to normal, this fight is easier than the previous one. It will a while before the military shows up, so you might as well wait a short while until the cutscene plays. Similar to the previous battle, the easiest way to fight is to use the special moves such as the Spiraling Claw (pressing triangle) and the Gravity Typhoon (holding left stick forward and pressing triangle). You can also use the Gravity Kick and the Stasis Field to throw objects at it. You do not need to worry about the other Nevi surrounding the Nevi boss as the Special Forces will deal with them (as instructed by Yuri). Once the HP gauge of the Nevi Boss is fully depleted, you will be tasked with performing the finisher move (aiming the target at the mark and pressing triangle). Afterwards, there will be a cutscene and a dialogue between Kat and Yuri as the episode ends. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush